Up Through The Ashes  Rewrite
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: Kagome is not the same after she defeated Naraku and returned to the present. Now war is upon us, and Kagome is now going to fight back, and those who has spilt blood of the innocent have been warned. Story has been rewritten, and is better than before.
1. Chapter 1

Up Through The Ashes | Inuyasha/Hellsing Ultimate Crossover | Rewrite

To all my fellow readers and reviewers, I am very sorry for the delay in this story. I have been completely busy with getting ready for a summer program for the college that I am going to be going to.

I have completely rewritten this story and I do hope that you all enjoy it. Please review it and tell me what you think.

Thank you and Enjoy!

Also before I forget, Please thank Beautiful Phantom for allowing me to use some of her lines/story parts for my story. BP makes very good stories and I highly recommend that you go and read her stories.

Enjoy!

Prologue

The moon was full and the skies were clear from all clouds. The streets were rowdy and full of people in Japan and the crowds don't seem to be letting up. All kinds of people were in crowds - old, young, tall, short, different nationalities, etc. However if you were to look closely enough you can see a dark figure walking in and through the crowds. The dark figure didn't seem to fit in with the crowds but at the same time seem to blend right in with them.

As the figure walked through the crowds of people, you can see them wearing a long black coat, a black cowboy hat and a dark brown duffle bag, all appear to be tattered with use and age. Under the coat and hat, is not the figure of a man, but a woman, a young woman at that. She has a thick mane of black hair that seems to have a blue tint to it and under that black hair was blue eyes, eyes that showed years wisdom and years of battle that shouldn't be seen in a young woman eyes.

This woman continued on her way never stopping by any of the stands or stores, but continued straight forward as if they never existed. Soon the crowds of people slowly started to disappear into nothing but a bunch of ghost streets and then suddenly her walk started to slow down until she completely stopped in front of a long set of stairs.

After a few moments she started to go up the stairs. Click…Click…Click….goes her combat boots at she continued up and after a few minutes she reached the top of the stairs to reveal a beautiful sight. A old shrine covered in the light of moon, making everything glow and there right beside the stairs was a ancient tree that has lived on the shrine grounds for years. The woman stopped in front of the tree and stood there, her blue eyes were filled with emotion as she looked at the giant tree with those eyes of hers. Soon she turned her gaze around the grounds, almost like she was making sure that nothing was out of the ordinary and after a moment she headed towards the house that was on the shrine grounds.

When she was in front of the door, she took her right hand and put it inside her coat pocket looking for something and then she pulled out a key and stuck it in the keyhole and turned. After she heard the click of the lock being undone, she turned the knob and opened the door.

When she stepped inside the house, you could almost feel that someone hasn't lived in this home for years as the house was cold and not filled with warmth as would other houses. No, this home was filled with sadness, despair, and death.

This woman took off her pack from her shoulder and placed it on the ground and sat down on the step to take off her boots. After she did that, she stood up and grabbed her pack and began to trek toward the kitchen. When she entered she placed her pack on one of the chairs at the table and made her way towards the refrigerator. When she opened the frig, there was almost no food only a few pieces of fruit and some drinks. She shook her head when she saw what was in the frig and grabbed an orange and a bottle of water and closed the frig.

When she turned around, she heard a noise from the front door and froze. As she listened, she heard something fall to the floor and then silence. The woman slowly moved toward the doorway of the kitchen that led to the hallway and peered around the corner to see what fell. She sighed when she realized that her mail was only just delivered. She placed her orange and water on the table and ventured out into the hallway to receive her mail. The woman noticed that most of her mail was just junk and went to throw it away in the trash when her phone rang. She froze again when she realized that it wasn't her home phone that rang but her work phone, the phone that no one but she knew about.

The woman turned around quickly to receive the phone from her jacket, and opened it. She clicked a few buttons and put the phone to her ear to listen to the voice mail that she just received. As she listened to the message for a few minutes, she took the phone away from her ear and put it on the table. She soon started to look out the window at the bright moon that was slowly turning into a color that she was all to familiar with, a deep blood red, the color of blood. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them up quickly to glare at the moon.

Soon a soft yet icy tone spoke out for the first time the whole night, "Blood has been spilt and those who have died are painting the moon red. The ones who have killed will be punished and kill. Those who are hunting monsters will live and die, those who are the monsters will perish. The war between man and monster has begun and the moon shall be bleed red for it to come," and with that the shadows that played among corners soon covered the woman leaving only piercing blue eyes that seem to glow brightly in the dark and soon nothing.

Night has risen to the highest and the sky was getting darker and redder by the moon, giving off a warning to those in the night that blood has been spilt and to those who hunt will be warned.

The raven in the cage is devoured and yet free, will become a creature that hunts those who have done harm and free those who are innocent from any harm. The raven is free from its cage and is making the moon red with blood. Those who have done harm have been warned, and will perish by the raven's call.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR NOTE

Hello everyone! I am truly sorry for not updating this story. I have just ended my freshman year of college and am now having my summer vacation. I will be continuing this story along with all the other once's so please be patient with me a little longer.

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story along with my other ones.

Also I have posted a new poll and want to know which crossover I should start on next. Please take the poll on my profile and tell me which story I should do next!

Thank you!


	3. Author's Note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again. I am happy to say that I am updating my stories and I am not quite sure when I will post the next chapter to this story but I will be continuing writing.

Also to those who have taken my poll so far, I am somewhat happy as I check on the status of the votes. Here are the results:

Buffy and Legion: 30%

Other: 30%

Buffy and DaVinci Code: 20%

Buffy and Doom: 10%

Buffy and Treasure Planet: 10%

The remaining choices are 0%

So we have a tie and I have decided to do a Buffy and Legion crossover! To those who have chosen other, I have posted yet another poll on my profile of what other choices that you have. The poll will be posted tomorrow, so to all who are reading this...

PLEASE TAKE MY POLL!

…...Sorry...Been stressful today with the 80 to 90 degree heat...Please take my poll since votes will end at midnight tonight.

Other then that have a great summer and be patient, I will be posting updates of my stories both new and old.

Bye ^u^


End file.
